When Hearts Beat In Time
by SickeningSariBotChik
Summary: Spongebob remembers an old faerytale his mother told him about soulmates, but is it true? Or is it fake? Does he even have a soulmate? Do soulmates even exsist? Spongebob intends to find out! See what happens! Pleeze read & review! SpongebobXSandy


One of my best ideas finally typed

**Oh my god, I can't believe I typed this stupid idea. I'm just begging to be flamed, aren't I.**

When Hearts Beat in Time

By CargirlRenee1995

Spongebob dreamed that he sat in his mother's lap in front of a warm winter fire. The snow fell slowly outside the window as little Spongebob listened to his mother tell him stories and legends and folk tales he remembered to this very day. As we all know, he's always been very naïve, so he will just about believe anything. In fact, he still believes in all those stories she told him as a little kid.

At the moment, she was telling him an old wife's tale he had heard over and over again, but still enjoyed listening to it. It was a story about a mer-princess and a pauper who really loved each other, but was not ever allowed to be together. And so Spongebob's mother told him that even though they were so different, they snuck out and saw each other every night. But eventually, they were caught, then the pauper struck a deal with them that if their hearts beat in time, he would become the prince and marry the princess. But if their hearts DID NOT beat in time, the would be sent to the dungeon for the rest of his life. It was a big risk, but since the guards that caught them thought it was impossible for two hearts to beat in perfect time, they agreed. The pauper knew, however that, if two hearts beat in perfect time, that means the two fish were to be soul mates. So, they measured their hearts, and wouldn't ya know it, they were in perfect time. So, the pauper became a prince to the kingdom and married the mer-princess.

Spongebob remembered that exact story, word-for-word, from when he was a young kid. He laughed when he heard the happy ending, clapping his hands when his mother told him another story until he fell asleep. The moment he closed his baby eyes, a foghorn rang into his ears, make his mom jump. "Oh my goodness! What was that?!" It went off again. The little Spongebob started bawling his eyes out when suddenly, it all disappeared.

The 22-year-old Spongebob jumped out of his bed by surprise and fell onto the floor. "Ow..." he muttered before he pushed himself up and brushed the dirt off his pajamas. He saw Gary standing next to him. "Good morning Gar-Bear! Bahahahaha!" he laughed before he pulled him from the floor and carried him downstairs for breakfast.

Spongebob was eating his Kelpo cereal as he thought about that story. _'If two hearts beat in perfect time...' _he thought _'...then that means those two are soul mates. But...what's a soul mate?' _"Hey Gary."

"Meow?"

"What's a soul mate?"

"Meow?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just wondering..." He stirred his spoon through his cereal while he tried to think of a question. "...So... what _is_ a soul mate?"

"Meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow."

"So you're saying that a soul mate is like, someone who's just like you? When you can do anything and they'd never stop liking you? Huh...in that case, there's NO ONE that could be my soul mate. I always get on every girl's nerves. I even get on Sandy's nerves." He sighed with a sad look on his face.

"Meow?"

"Nothing, Gary. I was just wondering if I'd ever have a soul mate."

"Meow."

Spongebob sat up and gasped. "Gary! We DO NOT say 'Bro's before Ho's' in this household! Shame on you for using that language!! Humph!" Spongebob stood up and stormed into his closet. He pulled out his usual outfit and put it on. He also pulled out a thick snow coat, now boots, mittens, a scarf, and a hat. He quickly put them all on and went on his way out the door.

He trudged through the snow, leaving his usual optimistic attitude at home. He had no idea where he was going, but his legs seemed to be taking him towards the treedome. "I don't have a soul mate..." he muttered to himself. "What if I never find somebody? I'll be alone forever!" He unintentionally yelled his personal thoughts into the cold gray sky. Little snowflakes landed on his cheeks, bringing him back to reality. He realized he was standing a gap away from the treedome doors.

"Huh? How did I get here?" The large iron door cover that usually blocked the entrance during this time of year was nowhere to be seen. He entered the door and knocked on the second. Surprisingly, a familiar southern accent came in through the speaker.

"Howdy?"

"Hey Sandy! I thought you were hibernating."

"Oh! Naw, not this year. It's snowin', so ya don't need yur helmet, come on in!" The small red light near the speaker buzzed and the water drained into the small grate in the floor. Spongebob opened the door and glanced around at the snowy wonderland. It was beautiful. The white glittery snowflakes covered the treadmill, the lawn, the picnic table, and every leaf on the top of the tree.

"Wow..." He suddenly shivered after a whip of icy wind smacked him in the face. The large iron plates seemed to make the treedome 20 degrees colder.

"Howdy Spongebob." The sudden greeting startled him. He opened his eyes to see Sandy approaching him from the tree house. She was wearing a pink snow coat with ear-muffs and mittens, her paws tucked into her pockets. Though it was cold, she still wore a skirt, except it was slightly longer and more like drapery. Her pink snow boots pushed the snow away from her path.

"Hey Sandy..."

They reached each other and paused. There was no particular reason Spongebob had come to visit. Approaching the treedome was just a sheer unintentional stroll through the snow, and knocking on the door was to satisfy his curiosity of why the door wasn't bolted like it usually was this time of year. So, they suffered several minute of awkward silence between each other before one of them broke the silence.

"So, it's pretty chilly out here...Ya wanna come inside? I gotta fire burnin' and some cocoa."

Spongebob had just realized he had been out in the cold for over an hour now, so he perked up at the idea of defrosting his fingers and toes. "Sure!"

Sandy led him inside the tree house as they kicked off their boots, mittens, coats, scarves, and earmuffs. The entire house was dark, yet every room was warm from a crackling sound coming from the next vicinity. Sandy hit a light switch to reveal that they were in the foyer. It was a long hall with a doorway a few feet forward and to the left, a doorway straight forward, and a spiral staircase. Soft light flickered from the left entryway. "That's the livin' room right there," Sandy pointed to the lit doorway. "Go on in and make yurself at home while I go make the cocoa. Spongebob nodded as they went their separate ways.

Spongebob looked into the living room. There were no lights turned on, only the bright light of the flames in the hearth. The floors were hardwood; the walls were an earthy green, and a down-to-earth loveseat sofa sitting on the opposite wall of the fireside. He stepped over and sat down on the soft upholstery. He gazed around at the photos hanging on the walls and the frames sitting on the end tables at each end of the sofa. There were family photos of red squirrels, gray squirrels, brown squirrels, even a flying squirrel wearing flight gear and a camouflage scarf.

"I hope ya like lots a' marshmallows!"

Spongebob shot his head over to see Sandy standing in the doorway with two steaming cups. She was wearing a purple sweater Spongebob had gotten her for Christmas last year. She stepped over to him and sat down next to him, handing him one of the cups. "So, was there somethin' ya wanted?"

"Huh?"

"Well, usually, ya don't come over unless ya wanna play karate or ask me a science question ur somethin'."

Spongebob thought for a moment, and then his curiosity rang in again. "Well...do you know what a soul mate is?"

Sandy was completely taken aback. That was absolutely no science question, but she was still obliged to answer. "Uh, well...a soul mate is...uh..."

"Uh, Sandy."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't know the answer." He chuckled and sipped his cocoa.

"Spongebob?"

He avoided her gaze, watching his hand stir the spoon in his cocoa. "Yeah Sandy?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the princess and the pauper?"

His eyes became huge. "...I might have..."

"Well, a soul mate is...well...someone who shares everything with you. Interests...thoughts...even heartbeats-"

"How do you know about that?!" Spongebob exclaimed

Sandy jumped at his sudden hostility. "It was an old story I used to hear from my ma! Sheesh, what's up with you?"

He started bawling his eyes out as he jumped onto Sandy in a pathetic embrace for comfort. "Oh Sandy! I...I'll n-never have a s-soul...mate! WAAAH!!" He buried his face into Sandy's chest. Spongebob always overreacts and you all know it.

But suddenly, Spongebob heard something. A thumping sound, almost like a...heartbeat. A heartbeat that pounded in exact time with his. It was Sandy's heartbeat.

He sniveled one more time and wiped his eyes, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Sponge, have ya finally gone nuts?"

"Bahahahaha! No Sandy! It's you!" He was now standing on the couch, looming over her.

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Sandy, don't you get it? You're my soul mate! Your heart beats perfectly with mine!"

Her eyes were huge. One even twitched. "Excuse me?!"

"Yeah! It's just like the story! The mer-princess' heart was in perfect time with the poor guy and they ended up together forever!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch cushion. "Spongebob, that's just a fairytale! It's not true." Spongebob's face grew faint again. He looked away and tried to hide his tears. Sandy looked down to her feet, back up to him, and brought her hand to his face. She turned him towards her and smiled warmly at him although his eyes looked away. "...But that doesn't exactly mean we aren't soul mates..."

He shot his eyes to her, but before he could object, Sandy had put her lips against his out of complete impulse. He tensed up and flinched, but strangely, he didn't pull away. He didn't want to. Instead, he slowly closed his eyes and smiled. He even started to accidentally laugh nervously. Sandy's eye's shot open and she jumped away. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Spongebob! I-I didn't know what got into me! I-I...I just thought...I mean...it was just...I just thought you were implyin' ta me..." She covered her mouth with her hands. Spongebob was laughing now.

Sandy huffed and uncovered her mouth. "It's not funny...w-what I'm tryin' t say is-" He put one finger on her buck teeth.

"I know what you're trying to say, Sandy. I love you too."

**Well, there it is. What a piece of crap! But ya gotta admit it's kinda cute. I'll probably make a bunch of other Spandy fics on how they end up together. Who knows, maybe there'll actually be an episode in the near future that's somewhat like this...heh heh...**


End file.
